I Am Lily, the Janitor
by Violette Ciel
Summary: A series of drabbles. Oliver hurts Miley beyond repair and Lily's trying her best to make her bright and shiny again. Slight hint of Niley.
1. O N E L I L Y

**A/N**; **I do not own even a tiny peice of Hannah Montanna. If I did, it would be not be a kids show :)**

Number O N E

L I L Y

What did I do to either of them? Why am I the one being punished here when they were the ones who risked it all. She lost it all, he lost nothing. I saw her everyday, noticed the first time her eyes lit up when I said his name. I also noticed when she ever so slightly shuddered at even the mention of that word. Oliver. He ruined her and left me to clean it up. He knew how much he hurt both of us. Deep, deep down he knew I hated him for breaking me. For breaking her.


	2. T W O M I L E Y

**A/N; I do NOT own HM. Oh, and please note that these are drabbles, short short short.**

Number T W O

M I L E Y

I am not useless. Not the trash. Not something you throw away. Not something you should pick up because your being kind and curtsies and recycle. That is not who I am…or used to be. I hate them both. He used me like a napkin, or toilet paper. Wiped his butt with me once then he threw me out. She wanted to help me back on my feet, clean me up so I could be used once again. I am stronger then that and they both know it. I can not be broken easily, this is what I keep telling myself.


	3. T H R E E L I L Y

**AN; Once again, I'm not sure who owns Miss. Hannah but it's not me.**

Number T H R E E

L I L Y

There is only one thing keeping me from throwing her out, from screaming at her, "I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! YOU'RE MILEY! YOU'RE NOT THIS PERSON!" and that is, well, her. That's the thing, she's Miley, it doesn't matter what person she is right now she will always be Miley. I will always be Lily. Forever we will be best friends, it's a pact. Best friends and nothing more. Please, don't judge me. I am not doing this for a chance at something more. I've come to terms that it will never happen…it's a pact. A best friend is there to clean and mend, not sneak glances at them when they're not looking.


	4. F O U R M I L E Y

**AN; I know what your thinking but I really don't own HM. Oh and I'd like some reveiws, I don't know if I should finish uploading the rest.**

Number F O U R

M I L E Y

There's only one thing stopping me from walking out that door and saying to her , "Lily, I don't need you pity, or help or whatever the hell your doing. I never had. I am Miley, I always will be. Strong and independent." is, well, her. It's true, I don't need her help, I need her friendship. I wish she'd get it through her cute little blonde-pig-tailed head that I do not need nor want her to fix me. I want and need her. Wait, I mean her to be there for me. Yes, yes that right…


	5. F I V E L I L Y

**A/N; If you think I own Hannah you must be crazy...'cuz I don't.**

Number F I V E

L I L Y

She's a drug. I need to go to rehab or something. She just sits in my room with a sad all-knowing smirk and stares at me when she thinks I'm not looking (I'm always looking) as if she knows something I don't. That can't be true, she tells me everything. Even things I never wanted to know. Such as Oliver. The storm. The road. The car. Every detail has been playing in my mind almost as lucid as it has been in hers. It will keep playing until she leaves. Until I tell her to leave. I know I have to, but it will break me. Who will fix me?

**A/N; I have every chapter done except the last on in Miley's POV, I don't know if it should be a happy ending or a sad one. I'm leaning towards sad, what do you guys think?**


	6. S I X M I L E Y

**A/N; If I owned Hannah Miley would be off the show.**

Number S I X

M I L E Y

I don't want to leave but I know I must. I'm hurting her now. I studied her today and saw the dark circles under her eyes and how much older she looks now. The general wear that was never there before, it was all over her once bright, rosy face. If--no--when I leave I don't want to remember her this way. I thought if just memorized her face today I would never need to come back. If this is the face I'll remember, I'll always come back, hoping I'll caught a glace of my Lily. You know, before I ruined her.


End file.
